Goodbye My Love
by Ziva8912
Summary: Post- Judgment Day. Ziva cannot go back to Israel without saying goodbye to someone. Warning: Femslash. Don’t like don’t read.


Title: Goodbye My Love

Disclaimer: I did not create nor do I own the characters of NCIS. I only borrow them for awhile so I can write my own stories of what I think should have happened.

Summary: Post- Judgment Day. Ziva cannot go back to Israel without saying goodbye to someone. Warning: Femslash. Don't like don't read.

A/n: This is my first story posted of NCIS. I hope you enjoy it. Please review and let me know what you think. This is a one-shot.

Ziva David paced back in forth in front of an apartment door experiencing emotions that not even Mossad had been able to train her for. She hated herself that she was not even able to knock on the door. It had taken a lot of effort just to arrive there without NCIS being all over her about not boarding the plane she was supposed to be on a half an hour ago. It had taken Ziva almost four hours trying to convince newly promoted Director Leon Vance that she would drive herself to the airport after a quick stop at her apartment for a few essentials she would need. Then after she had left NCIS it had taken her almost two hours before she could be absolutely certain she had lost all the tails that Vance had placed upon her. Ziva skidded to a stop realizing what she was doing. She could not help but picture how DiNozzo and McGee as well as Gibbs would taunt her for being a scaredy cat. Ziva hated showing weakness but when it came to this she could not help but feel vulnerable. She had never felt these emotions before. Ziva finally marched up to the door and brought her fist down as she knocked on the door. The door swung open moments later and in the doorway appeared none other than Abby Sciuto. Upon realizing that it was Ziva Abby launched herself at the Mossad officer and brought her into her arms not wanting to ever let go. Ziva did not mind at all as she had felt the same way about the gothic scientist.

"I thought you left without saying goodbye," Abby exclaimed, "Gibbs told me you had a place to catch a half an hour ago."

Ziva pulled away from Abby just enough so that she could stare into the young scientists eyes.

"You really think I would leave without saying goodbye to you?" Ziva asked, "You should know me better then that by now."

Abby nodded knowing she should never have doubted her. If anyone could pull a disappearing act to say one last goodbye to their girlfriend it would have to be Ziva. Abby decided that she was no longer going to dwell on the fact that soon Ziva would have to leave. She decided as she yanked Ziva into her apartment that she was going to not waste a second because soon she would be without her one true love. The second the door closed Abby's lips crashed into Ziva's. Both women packed as much passion and love as they could into that one single kiss to express how they felt about the other. There was not much time left. Soon the Director would realize that she had not boarded the plane and would be looking for her. She was not sure what consequences she would face if she were caught before she was able to get out of the country, but she soon discovered that she did not care. Ziva would take any punishment and double it just to spend more time with Abby. She wasn't sure how it happened or why, but Ziva knew she had fallen in love with Abby. With everything that had been going on lately it was the one thing she was certain about now. The kiss ended when air became an issue and they moved over to the couch where Ziva pulled Abby into her arms. Ziva knew she had to be here for Abby because even though it hurt to leave the gothic women before her it hurt even more seeing how much pain Abby was in. Ziva began to run her hand through Abby's hair that was actually lose today while her other arm was wrapped almost possessively Abby.

"I will return," Ziva told her, "I will find a way to come back."

"I really hope so," Abby said quietly.

They sat in silence for a long time just taking in each other's presence. Ziva did not want this moment to ever end. She soaked up as much as she could about Abby Sciuto as she could. She was going back to Israel and taking any pictures of Abby would put both of them in danger. She did not want any of her enemies or future enemies to discover that the way to get to Ziva was through Abby. Ziva painted a picture in her mind everything she could remember about Abby. She did not want to forget a single detail. She did not want to forget the way her hair fell over her shoulders when Abby did not have it tied up. She did not want to forget the feeling she got when she held the younger women close in her arms. She did not want to forget the way Abby laughed or the feeling she got when Abby smiled over at her. Ziva could not deny that Abby was the only one who could make her smile even on the darkest of days. The most important thing Ziva David did not want to forget was how much she loved Abby and how much Abby loved her. Ziva closed her eyes and rested her chin on top of Abby's head. It was unspoken, but both of them knew they were thinking the same thing. Would they ever be able to see one another again? Ziva cursed as her phone ringing broke through her thoughts. Ziva pulled her phone out of her pocket carefully so that she would not have to make Abby move from her spot. She checked the caller ID before she picked it up. It was the Director. She did not pick it up. Right after the phone stopped ringing her cell rang again. Only this time it was Gibbs.

"Are you going to pick up Gibb's call?" Abby asked.

"No."

"Don't you trust Gibbs?" Abby asked confused.

"With my life," confirmed Ziva, "But I can't take the chance that he might be with the Director."

Abby's cell phone started to ring from the table beside them. Ziva saw that it was Gibbs calling Abby and she knew instantly that Gibbs was not with the Director. Only the team knew about her and Abby. She knew that they would not have told the Director about them. Ziva reached over and picked up the phone for Abby.

"Ziva," Gibbs said when she picked up the phone before she had been able to say anything.

"I'm here."

"I was able to get the Director to assign me to finding you," Gibbs told her, "I got him to give you until tomorrow to go back to Israel or else he is going to deport you."

Ziva thanked Gibbs before she hung up and told Abby she did not have much time left. Which was the truth because shortly after her call with Gibbs the phone rang again only this time it was her Father. She knew without answering it what he was going to tell her, but she answered anyway for exact details. The private plane her Father had set up for her would be leaving in three hours and he gave the location she would need to be at. After hanging up she turned to Abby.

"It's time," Ziva told her.

It broke her heart as she saw tears silently fall down the women's cheeks. Ziva wiped them away with her thumb before drawing Abby into one final kiss.

"I love you Abby," Ziva whispered, "I'll find a way to come back to you."

"I love you too Ziva."

With that Ziva left the apartment to go catch her plane. The last image she had of Abby was of her holding onto Bert as her entire body shook with cries. Ziva's heart broke at the sight and she did know if she would ever be able to forget that image. In that moment Ziva David hated the director and wished she could do something to him that would show him how much pain he had caused. But she knew that if she had any hope of returning to Abby she could not retaliate at all. Ziva's plane left exactly three hours later and as she stared out the window she had to wonder if she would ever return.


End file.
